


rubies up your sleeve

by jolach



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: D/s, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sex Toys, cisgirl!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s bloody rude, is what it is, leaving a girl in this condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rubies up your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Oh dear. Well, this happened. Content warnings for overstimulation/forced orgasm, use of sex toys, and some nebulous D/s vibes. There's also unprotected sex within the context of a fluid-bonded poly arrangement. AU where Millie doesn't exist because I'm not gonna include minors in anything explicit. Also, in case the tags didn't make it clear, this involves rule63!Gavin AKA cisgirl!Gavin. Title from "I Can't Hear You" by The Dead Weather. Special thanks to my beta Sour_Idealist.

Gavin squints against the sun, trying to focus on her book. The deck chair she’s lying on squeaks a little as she shifts, toes curling.

There’s a snort off to her right, and Gavin pointedly does not look over at where Griffon is sitting. “You’re aware you haven’t turned a page in, like, ten minutes, right?” Griffon says.

“Hey, I might just be a really slow reader,” Gavin says. “Maybe I’m really sensitive abou—” she starts, but the words turn into a strangled gasp as the bullet vibrator pressed up against her clit turns on again.

Griffon laughs indulgently. “Mhm. I’m sure.” Gavin tries to keep it together, one hand gripping white-knuckled to the arm rest. Her eyes, squeezed shut, are hidden behind her sunglasses, but she knows she can’t hide the way her mouth falls open or how her hips shift mindlessly, trying to get purchase.

When she moves she can feel the pressure of the harness straps circling her waist and thighs, keeping the bullet in place. Griffon had given the harness to her this morning, showing off her latest creation before rolling Gavin over in bed and buckling its slim leather straps around her, tightening them so the small satin pouch holding the bullet pressed up against her just right. Gavin certainly hadn’t been complaining then, loving the way the harness looked against her bare skin and purring at the idea of Griffon having made it just for her, but that had been before she’d known that Griffon had given the bullet’s remote control to Geoff.

Geoff, the bastard, isn’t even outside with them. He’s somewhere in the house, but the range of the remote control is apparently more than good enough for him to be able to tease her from afar. It would be one thing if he’d just left it running, but he’s been switching it on and off seemingly at random, enough to leave her sweating and distracted but not enough for her to get off. Her nipples have been hard for ages, visible through the thin cotton of the sundress she’s wearing. It’s bloody rude, is what it is, leaving a girl in this condition. She could take the harness off, of course, unbuckle it and slide it off from under her dress—but where’s the fun in that?

Geoff doesn’t seem to be messing around now, though; the vibrator’s been going for almost a minute, and Gavin can’t keep from rocking against it, her book falling forgotten from her hand. Suddenly, the speed of the vibrations increase—this thing has bloody _settings?_ —and Gavin’s head falls back against the deck chair. She can’t focus on anything but the insistent, almost-there pleasure that’s flaring against her clit; the pulsing rhythm makes it nearly impossible to register what’s going on with the rest of her body: her fingers clutching at the chair and her knees drawing up, letting the skirt of her dress fall back toward her hips.

She’s terrified that the bullet is going to shut back off before she comes, but she gets there, sparks coiling tighter and tighter in her stomach and then burning through the rest of her all at once. She can’t help the soft, relieved sound that escapes her mouth, her back arching up off the deck chair and then collapsing against it again as she slowly comes down. She feels molten, her limbs loose and her bangs sticking to the sweat on her forehead. All she needs now is a drink and a nap, and she’ll have enjoyed a perfect Saturday.

At least, she would. If the bullet would turn off.

_Oh, you shitting bastard_ , she thinks, as the steady pulse of the vibe continues. She was desperate before, but now she’s oversensitized; it doesn’t hurt, exactly, but every single nerve ending feels like it’s standing at attention. The sun on her skin, the fabric of her dress, the sticky slickness of her own thighs rubbing together: every bit of stimulation feels amped-up and unignorable, the bullet most of all.

“How’s it going over there?” Griffon asks, voice slow and syrupy-sweet.

“I’m going to die,” Gavin says, breath catching as she tries to regain her bearings. She pulls off her sunglasses and tosses them to the side. “Your bloody husband is going to masturbate me to death, quite a catch you’ve got there.”

Griffon laughs, because the two of them goddamn deserve each other. “Well if you need any distractions,” she says, stretching out on the deck chair, “I can think of a few.” She raises an eyebrow at Gavin from where she’s sprawled in her bathing suit, and Gavin resents being manipulated, but she’s also, you know. Human.

She rolls off the deck chair, landing mostly on her feet, and totters across the deck to Griffon, the bullet still buzzing at her all the while. She feels almost panicked as she straddles Griffon, needing to get her hands on something that can center her. Griffon’s always been solid ground, though, and when she puts a firm hand on Gavin’s neck and draws her down into a lazy kiss Gavin sighs with relief. Letting Griffon take the lead somehow makes it easier for Gavin to ignore what’s going on between her legs, and for a moment she’s happy to just lose herself in Griffon, sliding her hands over her waist and thighs before reaching up to cup at her breasts.

Griffon hums happily as she worries at Gavin’s lower lip, then pulls back from the kiss. Even that loss has the vibrator back at the forefront of Gavin’s mind, and she whines a little as a wave of heat passes through her. She wants to come again, but she can’t yet; it’s too much, it’s _too much to come,_ and Gavin’s pretty sure that’s enough to prove that there is no God in this world.

“If you’re that desperate to use your mouth…” Griffon says idly, putting her hands on Gavin’s shoulders, and Gavin’s been called slow more than once in her life, but this is an area in which she sets the curve. She slides down off the deck chair and onto her knees, pulling the bottom of Griffon’s swimsuit off as she goes. Griffon kicks it aside and spreads her legs, letting Gavin settle between them. Sitting back on her knees makes the bullet press harder against her clit, and Gavin has to hide her face in the crease of Griffon’s thigh for a moment as she breathes through it. Griffon cards a hand through her hair comfortingly, and Gavin does her best to pull herself together.

It really is easier when she has something to do; concentrating, Gavin noses at the soft brown curls between Griffon’s legs and presses lingering kisses to the soft skin there. Griffon doesn’t seem interested in foreplay, though, her hand pressing lightly at the back of Gavin’s head.

Taking the hint, Gavin gets down to business, finding Griffon’s clit and working around it in steady circles with her tongue. Griffon makes a satisfied sound, one of her legs drawing up to drape over Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin picks up the steady push-pull rhythm she knows Griffon likes best, closing her eyes and trying to lose herself in the taste of her.

When Griffon starts to get properly wet, her hips rocking against Gavin’s mouth and her heel pressing down against her back, Gavin reaches up and slips one finger, then two inside her. She works them in and out slowly, looking for the right angle, until she crooks them perfectly and hears Griffon hiss. “Yes, honey, that’s it,” she says, breathless. Gavin feels used in the best possible way, Griffon rolling her hips up against her mouth and back against her fingers, using Gavin to get herself off. “That’s it, that’s just right,” Griffon says, the muscles in her thighs starting to quiver, and Gavin stays steady for her as she comes with a shout.

She stays with her through the aftershocks, too, licking at her lightly until the last of them have fluttered through her. Griffon pets at Gavin’s hair clumsily, and Gavin leans her head into it, desperate for contact. The vibrator is still buzzing between her legs, and Gavin feels like her entire body is made of static electricity, like she might fly into a million pieces at any minute.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Griffon mumbles. “Such a good girl, come up here.” Gavin gets up off her knees and shuffles up the deck chair. Griffon pulls her down into another kiss, her tongue chasing her own taste into Gavin’s mouth and a hand reaching around to grab at Gavin’s ass. “Come here,” she says again, and slips one of her thighs between Gavin’s legs.

The pressure of Griffon’s thigh makes the vibrator hit her just right, and Gavin buries her head in Griffon’s neck as she grinds against her helplessly. “That’s it, you’re doing so good,” Griffon says, running a hand up and down Gavin’s side. Gavin can barely hear her over the rush of blood in her ears, is hardly aware of anything but the absolute necessity of coming now right now _right this second_. “Come on, come on, you can do it, you want to so bad, it’s okay,” Griffon says, and Gavin heaves out a shuddering breath against her neck as she unravels completely. The sound that comes out of her mouth is closer to a sob than anything, and it feels like every single muscle in her body tenses up and then falls away. Her mind goes blank and buzzing like the white noise of TV snow. She can feel herself clenching down on nothing, her fingernails digging into Griffon’s back before she slumps forward like a deflated balloon.

When she manages to come back to reality, her first realization is that the vibrator has finally turned off. Apparently Geoff has found another way to entertain himself for the afternoon. Maybe there is a God.

Griffon is still stroking at her sweat-sticky skin, whispering sweet nothings and kissing lightly at Gavin’s shoulders. “You’re such a good girl,” she hums against Gavin’s collarbone, and Gavin feels like she’s glowing gold.

They stay like that for a while, tangled and a little bit gross, until Gavin can feel her extremities again. Finally, she sits back, pressing a quick kiss to Griffon’s mouth before she gets to work on standing. “I...am going to go get a bev,” she says, her voice rough. “And then a shower. And then a nap. You monster.” Griffon snickers and stretches her arms out.

“You do that, babe.” Gavin walks into the house on legs made of jelly. She still feels scattered, almost antsy despite how wrung out she is; it’s like she flew apart when she got off and still hasn’t completely come back together again.

She gets to the kitchen in one piece, which she thinks deserves some kind of award. She’d originally planned to get something with a kick to it, but she changes her mind, going to the sink to fill up a tall glass of water. She doubts that alcohol would do anything to help her get her head right.

Halfway through draining the glass, she hears footsteps behind her. They stop in the doorway, waiting, and she sets the glass down on the counter. “Geoffrey,” she says, leaving it at that but making sure to put more than a little challenge in her voice. Ah, yes. This is what had been missing.

The only answer she gets is the bullet turning back on.

Her knees buckle, but she manages to stay upright, both hands braced on the counter. It’s different this time, the two orgasms she’s already had giving her a hair trigger. She’s can hear noises coming out of her mouth almost immediately, soft moans on every exhale as something maddening and delicious fizzes throughout her entire body.

After a moment she stops worrying about falling, because Geoff’s there behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist to hold her up against the counter. The other comes up to cup her jaw, then strokes down her chest to pinch hard at one of her nipples. She can’t help but squeak at that, grinding back against him mindlessly, and she can feel his grin pressed into the back of her neck.

“God, Griffon’s a fucking genius, look at you,” he says, and Gavin is too busy chasing the edge to have anything to say back. “You gonna come again for me?” He pinches her nipple again, hard, with his other hand pressed against the flat of her stomach, holding her back against him.

All she can do is nod helplessly, her eyes screwed shut and her chest heaving. Her third orgasm comes almost easily, like gravity. She shakes through it in Geoff’s arms, sunbursts going off behind her eyes and shivers running down her legs. “Geoff, I need, I need,” she babbles as she comes down, trusting that he’ll know how she needs to be put back together. If she was in a million pieces before, now she’s goddamn dust in the wind. She can’t quite feel her toes.

“I got you, I got you,” he says, pulling her back from the sink and half-carrying her to the kitchen table, where he lays her out flat on her back. It feels like his hands are everywhere, firm and unhesitating as they remind her of her body’s borders.

She leans up enough to paw ineffectively at the fly of his jeans. “Come on, come on,” she says, scooting to the edge of the table. He presses her back down again, kissing her messily and flipping up the skirt of her dress. She can see the harness, black leather against her legs, and it’s only then that she registers that the vibrator is off again. Small mercies.

Geoff slides his fingers through where she’s slick and soaking. He avoids her clit, thank God; she’s pretty sure that if that gets touched again anytime soon she’ll scream. “God, Gav, you’re unbelievable,” he says, his voice marveling as he lifts one of his fingers to his mouth. She flushes, another wave of heat buzzing through her, and kicks out, trying to hook a leg around him and draw him closer.

He finally takes the hint and undoes his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down enough to get his cock out. He’s hard already; Gavin has a moment to wonder if he’s been touching himself while she was with Griffon, getting off on teasing her. The hypotheticals become irrelevant when he slides inside her; she opens up to take him in easily, and lets out a sigh at the heavy, grounding weight of him.

He doesn’t bother trying to drag it out, and Gavin would thank him for it if she had access to any of her verbal abilities. Geoff fucks her hard and quick on the creaking kitchen table, mouthing at her breasts through the thin cotton of her dress as she fists a hand in his hair. The solidity of him inside her gives her something to focus on, bringing her back to earth even while every thrust has her letting out a whimper.

“God, God,” Geoff half-moans, coming up to kiss her again. He pins both her hands back against the table, and she lifts her legs to wrap them completely around his waist. Every place he touches her feels like a pin pushed into a map, rediscovering her personal cartography. He’s unrelenting as he fucks into her, and her fourth orgasm is nearly an afterthought. “You’re so good, you’re so good,” he mumbles against her neck when he feels it, the way she clenches down around him. She _feels_ good, feels fucked-out and fluid and easy in the best possible way.

He follows her almost immediately afterwards, pulling out and coming stripes across her inner thigh. “Oh, come on, did you have to get it on the harness?” a voice says, and it’s only then that Gavin notices Griffon standing in the doorway. She must have taken her swimsuit top off as well, because she’s naked.

Geoff, a little wobbly on his feet, looks over at his wife and gives her an unapologetic grin. “Look at how hot she looks, though,” he says, squeezing one of Gavin’s thighs firmly. “Not my fault your shit isn’t machine washable.”

“You are a very pretty picture,” Griffon says, looking over at Gavin. Gavin smiles back a little loopily. “You okay? Want to take that shower now?”

“Mmm, that would be bloody tip,” Gavin says, letting her head loll back against the table. Geoff leans over and kisses her on the neck, sucking a little before nipping at her. She squirms but doesn’t mind, letting him leave a bruise. Another pushpin on the map.


End file.
